Percebeth oneshots
by Beethebean14
Summary: A bunch or percebeth oneshots which could follow a vague storyline (please me informed all characters belong to the respective author and I claim no credit for them or the basic storyline e.g. Greek gods)
1. chapter 1

**Authors note: hello readers. This is my series of percebeth oneshots. They might follow a vague storyline but I'm not sure. But hey enjoy the story**

"Hellooo and welcome to the yours girlfriends pissed at you show. I Leo Valdez am your host, teaching some of the worlds worst boyfriends how to behave with the help of boyfriend extrondire Jason Grace" chanted Leo as i walked into cabin 1 glumly. I managed to crack a smile but I was to preoccupied to really admire the joke. Annabeth and I had just had one of our worst ever arguments.

"Oh shit" said Leo catching onto my mood "you've actually had a serious argument" He dropped the presenter act instantly. Jason ran over and sat down next to me "oh my gods what happend?"

"Well um..." I shifted awkwardly in my seat.

"Ummm... Annabeths mad at me" I deadpanned

"Really?, I had no idea. It's not like we could hear you two screaming at each other from in here" said Leo rolling his eyes dramatically and swigging some coke from a bottle which sat on the table.

"LEO" cried Jason

"No it's okay, I mean if you guys already heard some of it. I... I...I dropped Annabeths Golden Gate Bridge ornament. And it smashed

Leo spat out his coke "you mean the one Luke brought her"

"Um, yes "

"When she was seven"

"Uh yes"

"Oh Mannn" Jason whistled

"She got mad and told me Luke wouldn't have smashed it if he were there. So I told her I would be dead if Luke were here and she started crying. Then she said she wished I had stayed in Tartarus. So I left" I was speaking really fast now and my heart was beating so loud Annabeth could probably hear it from here. Saying it out loud Made me realise I had said some pretty hurtful stuff. I knew Luke was a sore subject for her. What had I done?

"Jeez"

"Any ideas on how I can make it up to her?"

"Stay away" warned Leo

"For once I actually agree with Leo" said Jason

"For once" cried an outraged Leo

"Guys I have a real problem here"

"Oh right...yeah"

Suddenly there was a knock on the cabin door , "yeah" Jason called out distractedly. Piper poked her head round the door "Percy I heard you and Annabeth had an argument"

"What you and the whole camp" I grumbled.

"No actually" she looked slightly hurt "Annabeth told me, being the daughter of a love goddess I can tell Annabeths the type of girl to stay away from till she cools down then apologise profusely. No silly gifts or cards just a straightforward apology.

"That's what I said" cried Leo. "I'm practically a child of Aphrodite"this comment prompted Jason to electrocute him.

"Okay so is she calm?"

Piper winced "not really"

"Oh"

Ugh, I had been such a jerk. Me and Annabeth barely argued. I mean we argued all the time but it was more joking than anger. And now. Now I'd messed it all up by being a huge asshole. I mean she'd said some horrible stuff but I knew she didn't mean it. I on the other hand sort of did. I was angry at her for comparing me to Luke. He tried to kill her for gods sake! And I dropped an ornament and suddenly I should go to the same circle of hell as him.

"Um Percy what do you think?"

"Wait what?"

Piper rolled her eyes " since your so busy daydreaming about making it up to your girlfriend, go make it up for her" she joked

"Really?"

She nodded. I sighed relived I could go and talk to Annabeth. And practically ran out of the door. After searching the Athena cabin and the mess hall. I found her in the fighting pit lopping the heads off some dummy's . And man did she look pissed. Suddenly my palms felt clammy and my stomach started tying itself in knots "umm Annabeth"

"Yeah" she turned to me glaring, grey eyes flashing. Sword in hand. However despite her death stare she looked a little hesitant to totally kick my ass. I figured this was the calmest she was going to get so continued

"Look, I'm really really sorry. I know bringing up Luke was a shitty thing to do but I was just so mad which is actually kind of dumb cause I'm the one who broke your Ornament. Please forgive me" I pleaded

"It's okay I'm the one who brought up luke and I'm sorry I overreacted. It's just ... it's just"she started to cry "that Ornament was so special to me. When Luke left it was like I still had some small good part of him left and now... and now it's gone" she sobbed. When she said that something inside me broke. I ran over to her and put my arms round her. People were starting to stare but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Annabeth was back in my arms.


	2. MUJI adventures

**Authors note: heya I'm sorry I've been absent it's been exam season ! So I was a tad busy but now it's almost summer so I have some more time to write . Thx for reading and enjoy this oneshot. Also muji is a Japanese stationary store open in th uk and some other places sorry if you don't know what it is.**

"Percy" Annabeth shrieked " there's a new muji store open in New York!"

"So..."

"It's the only one in the whole freaking country" she cried

"And?"

"We're going"

"Woah, hold up. Firstly where in New York? Secondly today? And thirdly the camp stationary is PERFECTLY functional" .I snickered at my girlfriends antics. Gods she was so adorable.

She rolled her eyes

"Today seaweedbrain, it's down the street from your mums apartment and although camp stationary is functional it's nowhere near as cute"

This comment made laugh even harder. Annabeth was a genius, one of the smartest and strongest daughters of Athena. For her to want something that was anything other than functional was an entirely new concept

"Can I just confirm that you want to buy something beacause it's cute?" I spluttered

She glared "yes"

"Oh my g-can I take a picture?"

"Why?" She questioned

I cracked up "beacuase I never thought this day would come! "

She proceeded to cuff me round the head while I continued to laugh. She knew that I would never say no. Annabeth rarely brought anything for herself and if it wasn't functional or necessary then someone else had brought it for her. So I was happy to oblige to her request. Even though it meant traipsing off to central New York on a Saturday morning .

40 minutes later we stood outside a brand new muji store. At ten o'clock in the morning. I should be asleep but no I was here with my doting girlfriend. I groaned at Annabeth. "Why did we have to get here so early I cried"

"Before all the crowds come" murmured annabeth who wasn't really listening. To late for that I thought. crowds of shoppers bustled in anticipation to glimpse inside the new store. And people were already pressing up against the doors. I glanced at Annabeth. Her eyes twinkled and she rocked back and forth on her heels in excitement. "Your ridiculous" I laughed as the shop doors opened and the shoppers scrambled into the store. She pulled my hand sharply

"Come on seaweed brain"

Inside it was a child of Athenas dream. The organised shelves were stacked with pencils, pens, rubbers and notebooks of all variety. Large and small packets of pens lay on the counters. I could see why it's stationary attracted Annabeth, it looked neat and efficient. And had a certain sense of simplicity. I also glimpsed at some storage stuff and even some clothes. I knew Annabeths siblings would go into overdrive when they saw her haul. I fiddled with a pen while my girlfriend picked stuff off the shelves muttering quietly. I smiled I knew that she was weighing up the efficiency of each product. Deciding wether she really needed it or not. I meandered up to her.

"Hey wise girl" I whispered "I'll pay half"

"Really?" she glanced at her half full basket. And chewed her lip thoughtfully "mmm k " she smirked and tossed another thing in her basket. "I hope you have a summer job"

"Jeez Annabeth I didn't know draining your boyfriend of cash was your idea of a good time" I muttered.

She laughed, cheeks flushed from the heat of the store "it's not that bad"she gestured to the contents of her basket.

"Annabeth it's half filled with pens!"

"Oh shut up their are other things in there, you imbecile"

"Ohhhh thanks for the analysis " I commented sarcastically.

"I'm not listening" cried Annabeth running towards the till "oh and you said you'd pay". I chuckled at her childishness. "I'm coming wise girl" I called after her.


	3. Double date

**Hey sorry I'm a little late updating, I'm working on a slightly longer story with more characters involved. That could be up in the next week or so but in the meantime I hope you enjoy this short little fic. Thx for reading !**

Annabeth watched the barbecue flames flickering, it was nearing the summer and it was going to be the most relaxing one of her life. Hopefully. Though It wouldn't be that hard to beat her other summers as they had mostly consisted of almost dying and endless quests which was although an experience to say the least, not very relaxing . Blinking she realised she had suddenly let her mind drift from their picnic. It was the mid June and her and Percy had gone for a BBQ with calypso and Leo. Who had recently come back from a very nice tour of modern New York. Annabeth glanced at her friend. She admired her strength, it must be so daunting to get used to the modern world after being trapped on a remote island for hundreds of years and calypso had taken it all very calmly according to Leo. However she doubted his definition of calm was completely accurate as leo was the most ADHD demigod she knew. To be honest she was surprised calypso even liked her. I mean she was the reason calypso wasn't with Percy, it was as if the stunning goddess could hear her thoughts. The brunette leaned over to Annabeth and quietly whispered " I'm glad I didn't end up with Percy" Annabeth chuckled

"So am I " Calypso grinned at her and Annabeth sighed in relief "thank the gods picnics are timeless" she joked. Gesturing to their spread. Annabeth nodded in agreement but her friend noticed that she was still distracted. " so next weeks the unity ball" she began. Annabeth groaned and rose to her feet.

"Don't remind me !" Calypso giggled at her face and Annabeth shot her a glare "stop, your as bad a piper "she moaned. At this calypso snorted. "I seriously doubt that" . Piper although low-key for a daughter of Aphrodite had got more than a little excited about the upcoming ball and was hurriedly making preparations for the romans arrival with Annabeths assistance. It was halirous to see piper in such a state as she normally hated that sort of thing but Annabeth Knew she was eager to impress her boyfriends camp. "Me and Percy are actually going to camp Jupiter after the ball" calypso looked surprised

"Oh why?"

"Well me and Percy are going apartment hunting there, since we're both going to collage in the area we thought we could get a place to share, ya know save money " her friend smirked

"Ya know, will you share a bed to save money to?" She said innocently. Annabeth blushed and managed to choke out a small no whilst her friend burst out laughing.

At that moment the boys burst into the clearing mock fighting. The sight of Leo's drenched hair and Percy's singed t-shirt made Annabeth sigh . every time they got together to do something romantic the boys had to mess it up by play fighting. Just as she thought this Percy shot a stream of water from the lake at Leo who ducked and watched it go straight into the Barbecue "was that really necessary? Now we can't even cook our food" Annabeth chided her boyfriend whilst calypso threw a towel at Leo. "don't worry uncle Leo's got the situation under control" joked the son of Hephaestus shooting finger guns of hot flame onto the coals. Calypso looked at Annabeth and rolled her eyes . But the blonde got the impression that she secretly adored her boyfriends antics. "Hey guys it's my birthday next month" she called out to the boys. Percy dropped his sphere of water. "What?" Annabeth grinned

"You know that celebration for the day you were born"

Percy rolled his eyes "I'm not that dumb". Annabeth pouted

"But you forgooooot" she mock whined. Percy chuckled "thank the gods you reminded me" not even pretending that he didn't forget. He strolled up to her and kissed her lightly. "Ewwwww get a room " cried Leo

Calypso giggled " Leo it's a double date"

"Oh yeahhhhhh". Annabeth laughed and began to kiss her boyfriend some more


	4. Read the notice!

**Hi guys, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this story in ages. I've been working on a new story which you can read of you check my published story's. It's quite different compared to this kind of fanfiction. Don't worry I will be continuing this story but I just needed a break from it. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon. Sorry for the wait !**


End file.
